Now and Again
by XCatwomanX
Summary: If fate faced you with all its doors, directly interfacing you with destiny, would you follow through? Or would you run? This is my take on The Reunion. RH pairing. PLZ RR!


                                                         Now and Again

By: XCatwomanX

Special Thanks: To my twin sis, Maria, for pointing out the obvious and BOP for my inspiration. Thanks A Bunch Hun! And too my fans ^.^! 

Summary: If fate faced you with all its doors, directly interfacing you with destiny, would you follow through? Or would you run? This is my take on The Reunion. R/H pairing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            _I'm complicated_. That was always my excuse. That was what I believed. It's been a factor I've sought out since my mom died. If life wanted to make things difficult, then I will pursue it head strong. Stubborn, reckless, in control, and losing it when you least it expected. Never ceasing to amaze with my vixen ways. Yet, one truth perplexed me: I knew myself, and _he _knew me as well.

            I'm running. The velvet black sky mimics my soul as I jump from the ledge, flipping, and gracefully landing- as always- on the next rooftop. I keep running. New Gotham's busy streets are still at its up roar with blazing multicolored lights and phonic tones gleaming under me. I race above it all hoping to get away. I know I can't, but for now I will.

            The collation between the air and myself leaves me numb. For a while, that is. The zephyr pushes me back creating the friction I anticipate to cloven what has happened an hour ago. My mother always told me things happened for a reason. That fate gives us the opportunity to manifest what's tangible.

            I ran. As I am still doing now.

~ ~ *** ~ ~

            "So what was he after?" Detective Jesse Reese asked

            "A girl," I simply stated casually not slipping any details.

            "Let me guess... Helena Kyle."

            My heart skipped a beat. Not the kind that temporary thump, but one that enlarged the more he stood across from me. Hearing my name come out of his mouth beckoned a reminder. Did I trust him enough? I began to shift my weight a bit impatient, that being my secret nervous twitch. 

            "Yeah," I briefly noted.

            "Well, who is she?" He questioned seeming as if not to await an answer.

            I bit my lower lip inwardly contemplating. _Me_, the confession ravished my tongue as I kept it shut. I balked for a moment narrowing my eyes as they gazed into his brown hues. I looked away shaking my head and shrugged freely. It's been easier to deny myself all of these years. Yet, my heart clenched, dormanted by the emotions I inflexed.

            "Well as long as everyone is safe, this mission is complete," Reese considered calmly.

            "Yeah," my tone unsure and I hated it.

~ ~ *** ~ ~

            I've always ran through these rooftops. A comforting habituated path that gave me security from it all.  I picked up the pace as I headed towards the edge with the biggest gap above it all. Only one movement would help: to jump from the very tip of the edge and precisely doing two tosses landing on the other side.

~ ~ *** ~ ~

            "What are you doing right now, Huntress?"

            I shrug not realizing what I was answering.

            "Cup of Joe?"

            I gave him a weak smile accepting and before I knew it, we exited New Gotham High School along side each other. We exited my past.

            Right across the street there was a little coffee shop we embarked. Like a gentleman, he pulled out a seat for himself and me. A waiter came by and took our order.

            I sat across partly happy, partly vexed.

            Jesse broke the awkward silence. "You ok?"

            "Yeah," I repeated, and then decided to change my outcome. "Rough night."

            He nodded with his focused iris intently watching me.

            The waiter came and handed us our cup of joe.

            "Tonight was defiantly a thing of the past," he began. "I remember my five year high school reunion. Nothing really changed; I chilled with a couple of the boys and got drunk. I really wasted my time there. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't back, and quite frankly, the future is a whole lot better," Reese grinned, obviously addressing it to me.

            I nodded. I felt like I also wasted my time. Why did I even turn down the offer from Jack?

            "That girl, Helena Kyle, she didn't even show up at the reunion. That woman must have had a well sense of prudence."

            "I went to my five year high school reunion!" I protested.

~ ~ *** ~ ~

            I got to the very tip fog the ledge and pushed myself up for the flips. The edge cracked, breaking my balance and I fell. I should have known this path was worn out.

~ ~ *** ~ ~

            Bewilderment arched his visage. I quickly pulled back my emotions, calming behind the table sipping my coffee. 

            "And how did it go Miss Huntress?"

            "I... I didn't like it. I mean I had a chance to get the one guy whom I had a crush, and well I turned him down," I stared at my cup.

            "Why?" He was obviously intrigued.

            I put down my cup looking straight at him in realization, "There was someone else..."

            Reese gave me a puzzling look them behind him. I immediately stared out into the empty streets.

            "Does this someone else have a name?" He milked.

            I felt my shields gone. I was _exposed_ and I didn't like it one bit. Another opportunity arose and... I... couldn't. 

            "Oracle?" I asked with my hands on comms.

            Jesse tapped his ear looking at me.

            "Umm-huh. Right," I stalled. 

            "What?" Reese asked impatient.

            I quickly stood up. "There's a heist. I got to go."

            And with that, I left him. I ran. Like my father.

~ ~ *** ~ ~

            I can see the stars twinkling in and out the sky. I felt a sheet beneath me tear; it pushed my chin into my chest. Then another, then another, until the pavement egress the stubborn, reckless, steadfast Huntress.

            The first sign of feeling regenerated at my fingertips, it was a sharp needle-like pain. My eyes fluttered with blurred visions until I was able to focus, but the pain progressed. My neck finally came back and I shifted my head to find a black cat nibbling my hand. Stimuli arose and I pulled my hand in. I couched sitting up. The black cat glared hard at me with its blue eyes and I widened my eyes at it. The fates were probably mad at me, and who could blame them, I was also mad. I finally got to my feet and that cat was still there. I dusted myself walking up to the feline and knelt down beside it.

            "Yeah," I reiterated. "I just can't... you know?"

            The cat meowed protesting and ran away. As I did a few hours ago. I know this won't be the last opportunity fate will throw at me, now and again...


End file.
